Moore Theological College
Moore Theological College, otherwise known simply as Moore College, is the theological training seminary of the Diocese of Sydney of the Anglican Church of Australia. The college has a strong tradition of conservative, Calvinist and evangelical theology. The college is one of the largest Anglican seminaries in the world, with full-time enrolments numbering in the hundreds and a first year enrolment of 136 in 2006. The college has had eleven principals and over three thousand graduates. It has also served to train ministers in the Presbyterian Church of Australia and has also trained many Baptists who are sympathetic to the Reformed tradition. History Moore College was opened by the Anglican Bishop of Sydney, Frederic Barker, in Liverpool on 1 March 1856 (making 2006 the 150th anniversary of foundation) in the former home of Thomas Moore. When Thomas Moore died in 1840 he left his substantial estate to the Church of England with specific provision for the founding of a college to train young men in the principles of the United Church of England and Ireland. In 1891 Moore College was moved to Newtown to be near the University of Sydney. Moore College has numerous buildings in the surrounding area, the latest building opened was the Broughton Knox Teaching Centre in 1994. Since 1993 women were jointly enrolled with Mary Andrews College, with some of their training for ministry and their pastoral care being the particular responsibility of Mary Andrews College. From 2008, however, Moore College provides fully for female students. The Moore College Library is the biggest theological library in Australia, with close to 300,000 works in its collection. It also houses numerous manuscripts and other items of significance to Anglican, Australian and Evangelical history. Well-known Moore College theologians and writers have included Peter O'Brien, Barry Webb, Graeme Goldsworthy, Peter Jensen, Paul Barnett, David Broughton Knox, Donald W. B. Robinson and Michael Youssef. Through the influence of Moore College, Sydney Anglicanism has maintained its unique Evangelical perspective within worldwide Anglicanism. Departments Moore College teaches subjects in the areas of biblical studies, ministry and Christian thought and history. There is an emphasis on study of the Bible in the original languages, and practical experience for students in Christian ministry. Most of the college's students are also employed in Christian ministry at churches throughout Sydney and alumni include the likes of Philip Jensen, as well as an increasing Asian Australian outreach with the likes of Gordon Cheng and Steve Chong. The college also runs a bookstore, Moore Books, which provides low cost Christian books to students and the public. Annual events The college holds the annual Moore College Lectures and the Moore College School of Theology, which are open to students and the public. Many of these lecture series have been subsequently published. Guests at Moore College's lectures have included theologians from the United Kingdom and the United States, including Mark Driscoll, D.A. Carson and Ashley Null. External studies Since the 1940s the college's Department of External Studies has trained lay preachers within the Diocese of Sydney. These students initially attended evening lectures but the course was gradually offered by correspondence. The department still runs evening lectures as well as a more fully developed correspondence course offered at three levels: the Preliminary Theological Certificate, the Certificate in Theology and the Diploma in Biblical Studies. In 2006 there were just under 2000 students enrolled in correspondence course subjects. This course is also used in several other countries including Nigeria and India. Translation is underway into Chinese, Tamil, Hindi and Hausa. Accreditation and courses Accreditation is by the NSW Department of Education and Training. Some courses and topics are associated with the Australian College of Theology. The college offers a number of degrees and diplomas, including a Bachelor of Divinity, Bachelor of Theology and various masters degrees. The Doctor of Philosophy degree is offered both in association with the University of Sydney and with the University of Western Sydney. Faculty The Revd Canon J.W. Woodhouse, BSc (UNSW), BD (London), PhD (Manchester) - Principal - Lectures in Old Testament and theology The Revd W.H. Salier, BEd, MEd (Sydney), BTh, MTh (ACT), PhD (Cantab) - Vice Principal - Lectures in New Testament and ministry The Revd G.D. Anderson, BA(Hons), BTh(Hons), MPE&T (Deakin), PhD (Sydney)- Lectures in missions The Revd G. Athas, BA (Sydney), BD (MTC), PhD (Sydney) – Director of Post-Graduate Studies - Lectures in Hebrew, Old Testament, church history, and patristics The Revd C.R. Bale, BA (UNSW), Dip Ed ( Sydney ), BTh (MTC), M Litt (Sydney), PhD (Sydney) - Lectures in church history and ministry The Revd P.G. Bolt, BTh, MTh (ACT), MA Hons (Macquarie), BD, PhD (London) - Lectures in New Testament The Revd A.J.B. Cameron, BSc (UNSW), BTh, MTh (ACT), PhD (London) - Lectures in ethics and philosophy The Revd C.R. Campbell, AdvDipJazz (ANU), BD (MTC), PhD (Macquarie) - Lectures in New Testament, Greek The Revd K.G. Condie, BSc (UNSW), BTh, MA (Theol) (ACT) - Dean of Students - Lectures in ministry and church history W.D. Colquhoun, BA (Hons) (Sydney), ThL (ACT), MPhil (Sydney) - Lectures in Hebrew The Revd R.C. Doyle, BSc (Sydney), BD (London), PhD (Aberdeen) - Lectures in church history and theology The Revd A.L. Ford, BSc(Hons), BD (MTC), PhD (Sydney)- Lectures in ethics, New Testament and church history The Revd R.J. Gibson, BSocWk (UNSW), BTh, MTh (ACT), PhD (Macquarie) - Lectures in New Testament and church history The Revd D.A. Höhne, BA (UNSW), BD MTh (MTC), PhD (Cantab)- Lectures in theology and philosophy The Revd M.P. Jensen, BA, BD, PhD -Lectures in theology P.H. Kern, BS (EBC), MA, MDiv (TEDS), PhD (Sheffield) - Lectures in New Testament The Revd P.T. O'Brien (Senior Research Fellow), BD (London), PhD (Manchester) - Lectures in New Testament and missions The Revd D.G. Peterson (Senior Research Fellow), BA, MA (Sydney), BD (London), ThSchol (ACT), PhD (Manchester)- Lectures in New Testament The Revd A.P. Poulos, BE (UNSW), BTh , MA (Theol) (ACT) - Lectures in ministry B.S. Rosner, BA (Sydney), ThM (Dallas), PhD (Cantab) - Lectures in New Testament and ethics The Revd A.G. Shead, BSc (Sydney), BTh, MTh (ACT), PhD (Cantab) - Vice Principal - Lectures in Old Testament The Revd M.D. Thompson, BA (Macquarie), BTh, MTh (ACT), DPhil (Oxon) - Academic Dean - Lectures in theology and church history T.J. Thornley, BD, MA (Theol) – Dean of Women B.G. Webb, BA, DipEd (Qld), BD (London), PhD (Sheffield) - Research Fellow - Lectures in Old Testament P.R. Williamson, BD, PhD (Belfast) - Lectures in Old Testament The Revd J.E. Condie, IA, DipEiD (NSW), PhD (London), BTh (Theol) - Vice Principal - Lectures in Old Testament, ethics, Greek and Hebrew External links *Moore Theological College *Moore Books *Anglican Diocese of Sydney, Australia *Moore College in the UK Category:Seminaries Category:Australia